pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gaze Of Balthazar
Harro. Welcome to PvX! - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 18:51, 27 February 2008 (EST) :Heya! I've been coming here since it was on GuildWiki...I just never bothered to sign up for an account lol. Gaze Of Balthazar 18:54, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::Well then, congratulations on your new account. Now go make some good builds that people will bash to death! - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 18:58, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::: :D I've been working on about 5 GvG team builds lol. I'll start posting them on my user space once I feel like it...hell, I guess right now would be a good time lol. Gaze Of Balthazar 19:01, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::::That's kewl. Good luck with getting them vetted, etc. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 19:05, 27 February 2008 (EST) Just noticed Skakid9090 removed the stub tag...guess I don't use that on userspace pages? Gaze Of Balthazar 20:14, 27 February 2008 (EST) :You shouldn't use any build tags for userspace, they just kinda interfere. Anyway, welcome! --20pxGuildof 21:23, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::Ah, kk. Makes sense. Gaze Of Balthazar 22:02, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::: i NEVER got a welcome to pvs wiki :( That Twin 15:11, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I didn't get one on pvs either :< --Frosty 15:14, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::::must be these new people ;) lucky them i was crushed That Twin 15:19, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Frosty, stop being mean by abusing his spelling errors :> Brandnew. 15:20, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::lol i didnt notice ;) and s is near x lol geez some people are so piky about typing (u probably know i mean pvx only sum1 really dumb wouldnt.... That Twin 15:25, 6 October 2008 (EDT) Please Revert your vote on Build:N/A Tribute to Doomspike. Imo, your reasoning isn't valid; if you use ANY build enough, people will start bringing counters to it, and as such, I think that your reasoning, at least, should be fixed. -- 21:33, 10 December 2008 (EST) :My reasoning is my own experience with the build. Soloing shrines alone is slower than the Contagion bomber, leaving the monk more time to heal. The initial spike normally kills surrounding NPCs, but once the monk guarding those NPCs sees what was used (normally figured out by rapidly declining health involving no hex), all it takes to stop the bomb from killing is 1 WoH. The bomber will run out of health and die before he can bring the health of the NPC back down from the heal. With the Contagion bomber, the bomb goes off so fast that, unless the target is pre-protted, the monk MIGHT get off a Prot Spirit before the NPCs die, but that tends to be about a 50/50 chance. :Regarding counters, the only real counters are good monks, which the bombers are attempting to counter simply with their existance: bomb the crap out of something before the monks can even respond. Almost completely, both the Doomspiker and the Contagion bomber have the same counters, and the same purpose, with the Doomspiker being inferior by being slower and easier to stop. If I were comparing the Doomspiker to the Contagion bomber and nothing else in voting, I would have given it a 1-1 or ask for a WELL. It's still inferior, but it still works, hence my vote. Gaze Of Balthazar 19:18, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::Except that the doomspike bomber is FASTER. Touch of Agony = 3 second recharge and 3/4 cast. Blinding Powder = No recharge OR aftercast and 1/4 cast time. So your reasoning above isn't really valid, either... Signet of Agony does about the same damage as Unholy Feast, so that doesn't really count, bleeding is negligible over 3 seconds, and Unholy Feast gives you heal. So how is the Contagion Bomber FASTER? Not trying to be rude, but you're not making sense... -- 20:19, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::Sure, Touch of Agony does additional damage, but that doesn't matter so long as you can still kill your target, but in half the time... -- 20:19, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::::You forget that the NPCs should be attacking you, and given that most of the groups do large amounts of damage in short periods of time, that makes the Contagion bomber superior because it's designed to die and take everything with it in one huge chain reaction, whereas the Doomspiker relies on killing BEFORE being killed, with the Death Nova being more a last ditch effort than the means with which you really intended to kill them. Also, yes, I can kill the target just fine with either build. Problem is, the rest of the NPCs like to scatter from the constant AoE damage from Dark Aura, whereas the Contagion bomber deals the damage more in bursts than steady damage. I have failed to kill using the Doomspiker because of scatter. I've never failed to kill a group of NPCs with the Contagion bomber, barring a monk protting one or more NPCs. ::::I'm also not sure what you're expecting of me. Am I supposed to be giving it a 5-5 because it's just that awesome? Or is it just my wording in the vote that offends you, and I could keep my vote the same if I just word it differently? Gaze Of Balthazar 20:39, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::Nothing OFFENDS me, and I expect you to give the vote that you feel is correct. I just wanted you to explain your reasoning. Thanks! (Though if you WANT to give it a 5-5, feel free! :-p) -- 20:46, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Also, I wanted to point out the fact that the author of the Contagion bomber said that, in so many words, it was NOT meant to be played in FA. That's the main reason I posted my build in the first place. -- 20:48, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::::::(EC)lol, after all that typing we both did, Anet just killed your build. Check the Developer Updates section on the GWW and check what they did to Cultist's Fervor. (Side note: I accidentally deleted your comment when I posted mine. My bad!) Gaze Of Balthazar 20:49, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Oh god... what did they do????? I gotta see... noes! -- 20:50, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::They made it so that Cultist's Fervor doesn't sac life, but now makes you bleed for 10 seconds every cast. Gaze Of Balthazar 20:53, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Btw contagion bomber sucks in FA, only gud in jade. Doomspike > contasion by a ton in FA, and i gota go see updates [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:54, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Nerfed before it was vetted. I... HATE... YOU... ANET. But I'll try to find a way around it. Blinding Powder won't work anymore though, because now Fervor doesn't affect non-necro spells either. -- 21:10, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Not sure so much they nerfed it as they tried to make it better. For generic use it's alot better, but for this particular build, it kinda killed it. Gaze Of Balthazar 23:42, 11 December 2008 (EST) Kinda? LOL. It does NOTHING now, except explode on death and have like 10 DPS. Fail. Well, not so much fail as unwin. Meh. -- 20:07, 13 December 2008 (EST)